


Smithereens

by lostinadreamnow



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, im actually being productive w/ my life, look at me go!!!, poor keiji tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 08:59:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19247980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinadreamnow/pseuds/lostinadreamnow
Summary: a celebration for keiji's graduation goes horribly wrong.





	1. Chapter 1

_Tonight wasn't supposed to end like this_ , Keiji thinks bitterly, flexing his fingers and hissing at the dull throbbing in his knuckles. He watches as Koutarou is wheeled into the ambulance, climbing in as he watches their drunk Uber driver get placed in the back of a police cruiser. 

—

Keiji just graduated, and in celebration, Koutarou had asked Keiji out for drinks, and he obliged, on one condition. It would be just the two of them. Koutarou instantly agreed, grinning widely. With a wave goodbye, Koutarou _skips_ away, going the opposite way Keiji goes. 

They meet up a few hours later, and Keiji is actually surprised to see Koutarou with his hair _not_ in its usual style. 

"Hey, hey, hey, Akaashi!" The taller cries out, and Keiji has to bite back a smile. He's missed this, just the two of them hanging out. Keiji's never been good at making friends, and he's actually really glad Koutarou hasn't left him for better friends. _(read: less socially awkward, more enthusiastic and energetic ones.)_

"Good evening, Bokuto-san." Keiji replies, allowing himself to relax into the hug Koutarou gives him. "How have you been?" 

"I've been super excited and also a teeny bit nervous, but mostly excited! And what about you, Akaashi? How've you been?" Keiji smiles; a warm smile, something that only Koutarou has witnessed. 

"I've been well. Are you ready?" He asks, nudging Koutarou gently, silently saying, _"Let's go,"_ and the taller laughs and smiles at Keiji, before taking his hand and leading him to the designated bar.

—

Keiji is awfully glad Koutarou remembered the requirement. The bar is loud enough without their friends, and he wouldn't want to be the only one staying sober just to drive them all home, which is a plus. Now he can get as drunk as he wants. 

Koutarou orders a Buttery Nipple, inciting a snicker from Keiji, who's already downed three Blowjobs and is going for a fourth, the alcoholic beverage stinging at his throat. 

"Hey, hey, hey, Akaashi," Koutarou starts, quickly drinking the shot before speaking again. "How come you never get drunk like this?" Keiji shrugs, a dorky grin on his face as he debates on how to answer without sounding relatively stupid.

"I dunno, Bokuto-san, I think I've just been waiting for someone to ask me to get drunk with them," He leans forward, almost falling out of the chair he's sitting on, a drunken giggle leaving his mouth. Both of their faces are red, growing redder as they continue to talk and drink.

The smell of   
—

A gruff voice startles Keiji awake, and he grips onto Bokuto reflexively, blinking sleep away. His head is _throbbing._

"Bar's closing. You two gotta go. I called you an Uber. Safe trip or whatever." Keiji recognises the gruff voice of Aoba Johsai's very own Kentarou Kyoutani, and smiles. 

"Night-night, Kyou," He slurs, sliding off his chair and shaking Koutarou awake, and once they're both steady enough to walk, he leads Koutarou outside. 

They stand in the cold and wait for the driver to arrive, and it takes the Uber 30 minutes to show up. Koutarou is in the middle of a long, drunk rant about owls when the sleek black car pulls up, and they both get in. There's a weird feeling in Keiji's stomach, brushing it off as drunk nerves but curling into Koutarou's side more than he already was.

That's when it hits.

_The fucking car reeks of alcohol, and it's not coming from them._

Keiji snaps up, watching in horror as the driver passes out, right in the middle of crossing the road, and a car narrowly clips the side Koutarou and Keiji are on. Once it lands, Keiji kicks the door open and helps Koutarou out gently, wincing at the cut that runs from just over his eyebrow to below his bottom eyelid. 

There's glass and fragments of the car everywhere, Keiji can't help but be worried. He can hear people tell him _it's okay, I'm calling someone,_ and _holy shit, dude, what happened?_

He wants to scream. There's a ringing in his ear and glass is digging into his knees as he kneels over Koutarou, the streetlights are blinding and cars are screeching to stop, and he can hardly keep control of himself.

"Fuck," He whispers softly, tearing off a piece of his shirt and instructing Koutarou to hold it there whilst he gets the driver out of the car safely. After all three are out, Keiji notices Koutarou crying and the driver staring in horror, having snapped awake during the collision. Rage overcomes him and he lunges forward, slamming his fist into the drunk Uber's face. 

—

The police arrive mere moments after Keiji's ruined the man's face, and they make him sit down on a bench with some water while tending to the two injured ones. A woman comes over and asks if he's hurt, to which he replies "No," and leaves it at that. 

He gets to ride with Koutarou to the hospital, and the news that they've allowed him to makes him happy. Climbing in the ambulance, however, is difficult for two reasons.

One: He's still a little drunk, and it's hard to climb into something,

and two: Koutarou is hurt and it's _his _fault.__

__Fukurodani's captain looks absolutely horrible. His face and arms are bruised and somewhat cut up, and that's only what Keiji can see. They've already put Koutarou under anaesthesia, about to take him to the hospital._ _

__The same woman from earlier makes sure Keiji knows Koutarou will need surgery on his eye, and with shaky hands, he reaches out and intertwines their fingers, tears slipping down his cheeks._ _

__—_ _

__The ride to the hospital isn't long, and once they get there, Keiji presses his lips gently to Koutarou's temple, sliding out of the ambulance. The nurse instructs him to get some ice for his knuckles and to get some rest, but he shakes his head, adamant on waiting for Koutarou._ _

__"Just, just take the ice then. Wait in the waiting room if that's what'll help. It won't take but a few hours, okay?" She pats his shoulder and leaves, probably go deal with more patients. Keiji doesn't bother replying._ _

__With one final glance back at the sleeping Koutarou, he squeezes his eyes shut, hoping the doctors can't see him crying, and makes his way inside the hospital._ _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> koutarou's awake and keiji blames himself for the accident.

A gentle nudge on the shoulder is all it takes for Keiji to wake up. Akinori stands in front of the rest of the Fukurodani volleyball team, looking down at the vice captain with worry and confusion. Keiji coughs and sits up, rubbing his eyes.

"Where's Ko — Bokuto-san?" He asks, looking at the white and green walls, eyes narrowed. The waiting room smells like a mixture of cinnamon and lavender, and his head is throbbing. Haruki speaks up first, blunt and loud.

"Well, he's out of surgery, but I think he might be still asleep! You can see him, though!" He squeaks out, instantly silencing at the glare Keiji sends him, the vice captain pressing his fingers to his temple. 

"Room number?" He mumbles out, standing and stretching. The sudden motions make his head spin, but he resists the urge to sit back down.

"Apparently, his room number is 420." Akinori's monotone response shakes a laugh out of everyone, except Keiji, who only gives a small snort and looks at the blond in disgust.

"Excuse me, but what the absolute fuck." Keiji's response is even funnier to the rest of the team, and he shakes his head, moving past Akinori and Haruki to, quite literally, stumble through the nauseatingly scented hallways to Koutarou's room.

He stands there, hand outstretched, wondering if he should just open the door already. It's his fault for being so careless, for getting drunk and not being able to drive them home, it's _his_ fault. He sighs, shaking his head and slowly sliding the door open.

Koutarou beams at Keiji from his place on the hospital bed, a large square bandage covering his eye. 

"Hey, hey, hey, Akaashi! You doing okay? You look tired, maybe you should go home and sleep," Koutarou rambles, and the vice captain can't help but let out a little snort.

"You worry too much, Bokuto-san." Keiji quips, amused. "I'm fine, thank you for asking. How are you?" 

"I lost vision in my eye, so I won't be able to play volleyball anymore. It sucks, but at least I can still exercise and stuff!" 

The words swirl in Keiji's head. _'I won't be able to play volleyball anymore.'_ It's all his fault. Now Koutarou can't do the one thing that makes him happy, and it's _all his fault._ Tears prick the corners of his eyes, but he blinks them away, standing by the door. He shouldn't get any closer to Koutarou. 

Koutarou notices, and swings his legs over the side of the hospital bed, then stands. "Akaashi, what's wrong?" He asks, voice quiet. "C'mere, sit down and talk to me," 

"It's nothing, Bokuto-san. I promise you this. I'm sorry you can't play anymore." Keiji mumbles. Koutarou frowns, running a hand through multicoloured locks. 

"It's not your fault I'm like this now, Akaashi! It's the stupid driver's fault, and it's only blindness in one eye, so I'm not _completely_ useless! You don't have to apologise for anything, okay?" He stands and slowly makes his way to where Keiji is standing, reaching out to give him a hug. 

Keiji slumps into Koutarou, hands gripping the back of his hospital gown tightly, tears sliding down his cheeks. "I'm sorry, Bokuto-san," He hiccups, burying his face in Koutarou's neck. Koutarou rubs his back soothingly, keeping Keiji.

"Don't apologise, Akaashi, it's not your fault," He repeats, trying not to cry as he listens to Keiji sob, and they stand there, holding each other, comforting each other silently.

—

Keiji's eyes are rimmed with red by the time he pulls away, there are tear tracks running down his face, and his cheeks are puffed out in frustration. 

"Bokuto-san, I—" The taller cuts him off with a wave of the hand, a light blush staining his cheeks.

"Koutarou. Call me Koutarou." He whispers quietly. Keiji looks down and nods, a simple dip of the head. 

"Okay, Koutarou. Then.. Call me Keiji." Koutarou grins, leading Keiji over to the hospital bed. Keiji rubs at the damp spots on his cheek, hoping to make them go away, and Koutarou helps, using his hands to cup Keiji's cheeks and his thumbs to wipe the tracks off. Soon, there's no evidence of Keiji crying, except for the red rimming his eyes. 

Koutarou smiles, carding his fingers through Keiji's hair, and the other leans into the touch, eyes sliding shut. It's comforting, really, to just be held by someone you trust. Keiji wraps his arms around Koutarou's midsection, lazily interlocking his fingers and snuggling into the taller male.

"Hey, Keiji?" Koutarou starts, face red and eyes averted. "I, uh, really like you? I know you might not like me and I don't even think you like guys, but.." 

"Wait, we weren't already dating?" Keiji's brows furrow in confusion, and he looks up, a small frown on his face. "I was under the impression we were, since everyone else thought so, too. Besides — and you can't deny this — we're always together, and we act like boyfriends all the time." Koutarou laughs loudly, the previous nervousness gone.

"Kuroo always said if someone was dating someone and didn't know, it'd probably be me," He sniffles, rubbing at the eye that isn't covered by a bandage. Keiji hums quietly, leaning up to press a gentle kiss on Koutarou's jaw, then goes back to his spot under Koutarou's arm. "Keiji," Koutarou whispers.

"Koutarou." Keiji whispers back, and Koutarou laughs happily, this time a smidge quieter. 

"I love you, Keiji." He mumbles. Keiji can already feel the tears of happiness sliding down his cheeks. He's cried _quite_ a lot today. 

"I love you too, Koutarou." He hiccups, smiling. Koutarou can clearly see the dimple on the right side of his mouth and the splash of freckles across his nose. 

Keiji looks _adorable._

Koutarou cups Keiji's cheeks, wiping away the tears with his thumb before briefly pressing his lips to Keiji's. The moment is over as soon as Koutarou pulls away, and Keiji smiles, burying his face in Koutarou's neck. 

"I love you," Keiji murmurs into Koutarou's neck. Koutarou grins, pressing a loss to Keiji's temple.

"I love you too, Keiji."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is fluffier and gayer, and as you can see, i still don't know how to end chapters sjfnfn
> 
> also i was peer pressured into making koutarou's room number 420 please dont kill me sjdn 
> 
> [next update will be Soon, i'm sticking to a precise schedule]

**Author's Note:**

> so,, this is a thing lmao,,,,,,,
> 
> dw i already have the second chapter in the Works,,, im hoping to be done with it by uh,,, tuesday?? probably??? idk


End file.
